Arctic Base
Snow Base is a Wave Mode map sets in a large snow field. Definitely one of the better looking map due to its high textures and effects, althought the overall quality can be adjusted. Availability *'Arctic Base '(Most Versions). *'Snow Fort' (China & Vietnam). *'Nangpa La' (Korea & Japan). Map Description Taking place inside a large open-filed base with various buildings and tactical points, BL and GR battles each other to gain control of this base for their further operations. It's winter time and the base is covered with snow everywhere. There's a total of six towers, two armored trucks and one satellite for each teams. Both trucks are close to each others and right in front of the Satellite for both spawn. Both teams have a support of twelve NPCs each and they all split into three tactical formation of four soldiers, covering all three major path (outside) with two towers each. Gimmicks Each maps have various gimmicks that highly affect the game as they help destroy the enemy defenses. Global Risk helicopters fly around the map and drop tools at different interval, also giving a fifteen seconds ahead notice, but thirty seconds can easily be estimated when helicopters are on sight. Here are the various tools available: *'Mortar:' Dropping at Alpha, this mortar can fire three mortar bombs at any location on the map. The ideal is to use it against enemy towers, armored trucks or the satellite (if everything else is destroyed). An effective tool, which often turn in a huge war to capture it. Once obtained, the opposition may still prevent them from using it. *'Energy Transmitter:' Dropping at Delta, this computer make friendly NPCs significantly stronger and faster, thus making them much more durable against the towers or even enemy players (their shot now deal 100 damages instead of 20). As those are struggling to kill them, players can easily destroy towers using NPCs as lure. However, leaving the laptop unprotected will allow enemies to capture it back, thus canceling its effect. Additionally, upon killing fourty NPCs, the whole team may call airstrikes over any designated areas of their choice. These areas will be targeted and completely wiped out within seconds with massive explosives, which also slightly damage teammates. Although over time, the respawn time might prevent some soldiers to designate an area. Tips & Strategies *Upon running low on ammunition, every station will be shown on the player's head-up display, which might get annoying over time, so it is highly recommended to refill whenever it is possible to avoid this kind of situation. *Certain NPCs have an ammunition display which instantly refills the munition to whichever soldier killed that specific soldier. A great way to restock on ammunition on the way without back tracking to a nearby station. *Killing NPCs actually gain more EXPs than killing opponent players, and the amount racks up if players manage to clear multiple NPCs in a short time. So it's better to focus on taking out NPCs instead of trying to kill other players. *Airstrikes should be used whenever time allows it. It will help defending key areas that need to be controlled. Lots of experience points can be gained, especially if a lot of enemy soldiers and NPCs are caught under it. It's best to call it as late as possible to avoid bombing the same places with teammates. Check the Tactical Maps to see enemy players and NPCs (Red dots) and strike a bit ahead so they will get caught under it. *It's very important to time the Airstrike during support drop. Take a close look on the Airstrike bar and save a few for the next Support drop. If the oppositing team overpowers yours, get the last few NPCs then use the Airstrike to clear them out. This helps greatly on latter phase of the battle when enemy players are all high level and take longer time to respawn. *Global Risk's support drops need to be captured as soon as possible, it is also highly recommended to use special abilities to clear out any enemy presents, also calling airstrikes if it's available during such events. *Mortar bombs (from the fixed mortar) should be used against far objectives as closer ones can be taken care of using either friendly NPCs as bait (with or without energy transmitters) and certain special class abilities. *Upon capturing the Energy Transmitter, it is important to cover it, while others may wait for friendly NPCs to cross the safety lines, then attack the towers while these are distracted and struggling to clear out NPCs. *The mounted Fal Camo can be fully rotated, meaning it can be used effectively against the enemy satellite. Speed Run Tactics *At the beginning of the game, the whole crew should rush to either sides and start killing NPCs to start gaining experience points, as well attempting to destroy towers while using friendly NPCs as bait, but playing safe. *Getting to the fifth level is a must, the faster it is obtained, the faster soldiers can effectively start attacking enemy defenses; more specifically Demolition, Juggernault and Marksman classes. While others classes will starts providing team supports and also help take care of enemy soldiers, also towers if desired. *Capturing the tools will defenitely help accelerate the game, especially if mortar bombs are immediatly used on the trucks. It is recommended to aim the truck opposed to the path the crew is currently rushing, as the remain one will be destroyed once the two towers have been taken care of. *On the same subject, Energy Transmitter must be protected at all cost, while few others take down the towers; preferably the ones with the right abilities for this specific task, as it further accelerate the process. *Eventually the mortar will return, which should be used again on the same truck, but the remaining two bombs should be launched at the other, getting rid of the first truck and effectively cut half of the second one's health. *The crew can now rush the final truck, with a clear path and super soldiers coming through. Afterward it all comes down to the enemy satellite if they haven't surrender by then, if not, then the satellite won't last long. Tower rush Not an exclusive map strategy, but works best in Snow Base due to its number of towers. At the start of the match, the whole team immediately rush left or right side with powerful weapons. Ignore the NPCs and just attack the tower, which takes 4 hit to clear out the players. Do it again until the tower go down, which earn 50 EXP for the whole team. If the oppositing team catches up, simply switch to the other side or mid section. Try to clear NPCs to gain extra EXPs as well. While this tactic works well against average skilled team, opponent catching up with it can easily counter by fighting back or getting free NPCs kill to level up first. This makes them tougher and harder to wipe out especially when capturing map gimmicks. Gallery Snow Banner.png|Map's Banner. crossfire 2013-04-07 13-20-06-25.png|Loading Screen. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-20-50-56.png|Load. Screen (Old). Crossfire 2013-04-03 14-33-29-33.png|The Mortar (Alpha). Crossfire 2013-04-03 14-32-53-17.png|Computer (Delta). crossfire 2013-04-03 14-24-18-62.png|Tactical Map. Quality Settings.png|Quality Setting. WaveModeArt.jpg|Artwork. WaveModeArt2.jpg|Artwork. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Wave Mode